


Married or Not

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt suggestion: 5 times neighbors thought olicity was married and the one time they were right. (Based on season 4 trailer and how olicity is living is a suburban neighborhood in a giant house)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write.

1.

Judy Maclean had a tell about people. She called it her six sense. She always knew when couples would work out. She called the Henderson’s split after six months, and she could see could tell when the Williams’ were about ready to tie the knot.

So when she met Oliver and Felicity for the briefest of moments the day they moved in, she would have bet her entire rose garden those two were married. They had that newlywed vibe to them. And that boy looked at her like she was the sun his whole universe revolved around. She’d reckon they’d been in love with each other for ages, never really dating until the moment they knew they belonged with each other.

But a couple days later she’d been talking to April Collins, who heard from Marsha Cooper, that the couple were just dating. Not even engaged. She’d never heard anything more ridiculous. Clearly the local gossip mill was off their game.

She’d get the scoop, even if it meant breaking out her county famous lemon bar recipe to do so.

2.

“Oliver we are not buying a basketball hoop,” Jeremy Rice could hear from across the aisle. He rounded the corner with his sons, to see the new couple on the block looking at sporting equipment.

“Hello neighbors,” he said, and the pair looked up.

“Hi,” the girl, felicity he thought her name was. “You live three houses down from us right?”

“Yep,” Jeremy replied, shaking their hands. “Jeremy Rice.”

“I’m Felicity,” she said, linking her arm around the other. “And this is Oliver.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Oliver said.

Jeremy smiled, as his boys began playing with the bats on the other side of the small area. He looked over to address his sons. “Hey you two be careful.”

“They’re so cute,” Felicity said, watching the boys play.

“Only in front of strangers,” Jeremy joked. “So you two have any little ones?”

Oliver chuckled wrapping his arm tighter around her. “Maybe one day.”

“Hey you’re not getting any younger mister,” Felicity teased, as she playfully smacked his arm.

That’s when he noticed the distinct lack of rings on the pair. He wasn’t sure how they managed to act more married than any couple he’d ever met, but they did it well.

3.

The annual block party was something of a town tradition. Even Marnie Claire, the head of the social events committee, couldn’t say when it had started. But it was the best thing they did all year. And Marnie was itching to meet the new couple who bought the Conway property. She’d been out of town for the last month, on a business vacation for her husband Foster’s firm.

She made sure to make her rounds first. Saying hello to Judy and Trevor, tasting a bit of Mrs. Walter’s peach tarts, cleverly stashing the rest in her purse. God love the woman, but she couldn’t bake to save her soul.

And finally she made it over to the newlyweds. They were over by the frisbee toss, and the man, she believed she’d heard his name was Oliver, seemed to be winning.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone win that many rounds in a row Oliver,” James Peters said, handing him another stack of disks.

“Oliver has a lot of natural talent,” his wife replied, a rosy blush creepy onto her face. “I mean with sports.”

“No need to limit my talents to just the athletics, Felicity,” he countered flashing her a grin, before he dropped a kiss to her lips.

“Shut up,” she watched Felicity mouth before kissing him again.

“You two just make the most darling couple,” Marnie said as she came up to the group. “We’re happy to have another young married couple on the block.”

“Oh,” Oliver shook his head, still smiling adoringly down at Felicity. “We’re not married… yet.”

4.

Rory and Leo Spencer, loved their new neighborhood. It was clean and quiet. The perfect place to raise their new little family. Rory was about three months along, and her and Leo had just married a few months back. So the stableness of a suburban neighborhood was exactly what they needed.

Leo was unpacking the U-Haul, while she sat on the porch with a glass of lemonade. Ah yes suburbia was great.

“Hi,” Rory looked up to see a couple in front of her. Neither could be much older than her and Leo, and the girl was holding a plate of brownies. “I’m Felicity and this is Oliver. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

“I’m Rory,” she greeted, with a smile. “I love that we live in a place where people bring you desserts as a welcome.”

“Don’t get used to the dessert,” Oliver said with a grin. “Most of the ladies on the block will bring you tuna casserole instead. But Felicity loves giving people chocolate.”

“Ooh so their homemade,” Rory’s interest piqued with a smile.

Felicity laughed taking a seat next to her. “Yes to the homemade, but not by me. I tend to steer clear of poisoning potential new friends.”

She chuckled and Oliver looked back at their storage truck. “I can give him a hand with those, if you want?”

“Thank you,” Rory said, and Oliver nodded before continuing along to the truck. Rory nudged Felicity’s side with a smile. “You got a good one there.”

“I like to think so,” Felicity said with a smile. “Then again I’ve always been pretty biased on that front.”

“Same with me and Leo,” she replied watching as their guys got acquainted. “My dad never thought we’d make it. But here we are married, baby on the way. What about you two? Your families approve?”

“Well my mother loves Oliver, I mean if I wasn’t with him she’d probably hit on him,” Felicity said, making Rory laugh. “And other than that it’s just Oliver’s sister. But I like to think she likes us together. She certainly has never said anything to the contrary.”

“Are they close? He and his sister? I never had any siblings and Leo’s brother died when he was a kid,” she said looking down. “So if we have more than this one.” Her hand rested on her stomach. “I don’t even know how I’ll handle it.”

“Well I may not have any blood siblings, but I do know a thing or two about family,” Felicity sighed, a wistful smile on her face. “Family has your back when you feel like the world is coming at you from all sides, they pick you up when you fall, they wipe your eyes when the tears won’t stop flowing.” She turned and looked at Rory. “I’m sure however many kids you have, they’ll always be there for each other.”

Rory smiled, pursing her lips. “Thank you.”

Rory learned later that week that Oliver and Felicity were just dating. But she knew from the moment they first met, that Oliver and Felicity were as close as any married couple could be. They were more family than anyone could dream to have. Rory wished the world for the two of them.

5.

Jacob was always told not to talk to strangers. Mommy and Daddy repeated that to him daily. And every time a new person moved to the block Mommy and Daddy would take him over and introduce him. They said if anything bad ever happened they wanted him to trust the people who lived around them. So Jacob got to know his next door neighbors really well.

When Mr. Oliver and Ms. Felicity moved in, Jacob was not sure what to make of them. Mommy and Daddy always said that married people lived together, and did all those mushy things like hug and kiss. But Mr. Oliver and Ms. Felicity had different last names. And they didn’t wear rings like Mommy and Daddy did. But Jacob just shrugged and decided it must be different where they’re from.

“Hi Mr. Oliver,” Jacob said as he stopped his bike in front of Oliver. The man was putting his cans out at the curb. Jacob wasn’t sure why that was that important, but Mommy always got mad when Daddy when he forgot.

“Hey Jake,” Oliver said, putting his hands on his hips. Jacob liked that Mr. Oliver called him Jake. It was the coolest nickname ever. “How’s the bike wheel holding up?”

“Good,” Jacob said with a nod. “Thank you for fixing it. Daddy’s not very good at fixing things.”

“Ah but he’s good at other stuff,” Mr. Oliver smirked, ruffling Jacob’s hair. “Like he took you to that cool boating competition right?”

“Yeah that was fun,” Jacob smiled. “You don’t like boats right?”

“Not really, but I don’t plan on needing one anytime soon.” He looked back at his house and waved to Ms. Felicity on the porch.

“Are you and Ms. Felicity ever gonna get married?”

Mr. Oliver laughed, leaning down. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yep, I’m the bestest at secrets.”

“Okay,” Mr. Oliver pulled a small black box from his pocket. “As soon as the timing is right, I’m gonna ask her.”

“My mommy says that if you wait for the time to be just right, it’ll fly right out the window,” Jacob replied with a shrug. “Now I don’t know what that means, but I think you shouldn’t wait too long, Mr. Oliver.”

“Well thank you for the advice Jake.”

“You’re welcome,” Jacob said, hoping back on his bike. “Bye now.”

“Bye.”

Grownups were always so complicated.

6.

“Oliver Jonas Queen,” Felicity screeched, moving backwards. “If you come near me with that paint brush I will make you regret it.”

“What paint brush?” Oliver smirked, dangling the brush closer to her. “This one? With the very blue paint all over it.”

“I’m serious do not touch me with that,” she faked right, but Oliver was faster and caught her around the middle. He marked all the way down her neck and arm. “Oliver!”

“Oh so that’s what you meant,” he laughed, holding her tighter. “I have to say, this color looks damn good on you.”

“Well I think it would be better on the wall, so can you stop messing around,” she pulled back, kicking out of his grasp. Oliver played hurt, but he did concede, turning back to the wall.

“You know I didn’t think we’d spend our actual honeymoon painting.”

“Well you were the one who didn’t want to go to Maui,” she said, picking her roller back up. “I mean we could be on a beach right now.”

“We couldn’t afford the time away from the team,” he reminded her. “Besides.” he paused looking her up and down. “Who really needs a beach on a honeymoon.”

He dropped the brush back into the paint tray, a smirk growing on his face. Felicity rolled her eyes, but she let her roller fall too. Just before Oliver picked her up, pinning her against the wall. He nipped at her bottom lip, and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips.

“You’re right,” she murmured as he kissed along her jawline. “Who needs a beach.”

Oliver nodded in agreement. “We should move this to the bedroom.”

Felicity was just about to agree, when a knock sounded at the door. She glanced at it, then back at him.

“No,” he hissed. “They’ll go away.”

“Oliver,” she smacked his arm. He let her drop down, letting out a groan. She shushed him, as she opened the door.

“Mrs. Clarke,” Felicity greeted, as Oliver came up behind her. “What a pleasant surprise.”

She wondered if he could hear the tension in her voice, and the second she thought it his hand was on her shoulder, calming her.

“Well I just thought I’d bring over a bundt cake. I heard you two aren’t living in sin anymore,” Mrs. Clarke held out the cake.

“Oh that’s sweet Mrs. Clarke,” Oliver said with a smirk. “But sadly I’m allergic to glaze. Nice talking to you.”

Oliver shut the door quickly before the woman could protest. Felicity turned to face him shaking her head. “You’re so mean.”

“Hey I just stopped you from slamming that cake in that old woman’s face,” he laughed. “We need new neighbors.”

“Or for Mrs. Clarke to go to a nice old folks home,” Felicity sighed. “Ah well. Now I’m hungry.”

Oliver picked her up again, sweeping her into his arms. “Well I say let’s order in and then have some fun until the food arrives.”

“I like the way you think Mr. Queen.”

“Well thank you Mrs. Queen.”


End file.
